<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>great minds think a lot (and so do ours) by angstandcaffeine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202192">great minds think a lot (and so do ours)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstandcaffeine/pseuds/angstandcaffeine'>angstandcaffeine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friends at the Table (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, some real wishful thinking about how certain events are going to go, spoilers for pzn 19!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstandcaffeine/pseuds/angstandcaffeine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valence and Broun reconcile (kind of).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kal'mera Broun/Valence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>great minds think a lot (and so do ours)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re building a fucking divine?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valence’s head had been bent down over their messy notes. They had met so many new people at this meeting on Icebreaker Prime with conflicting wants and requirements, and they’d been scrawling down every detail they could, in hopes of remembering it later. But Broun’s voice cut through the noise. Their head shot up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Based on the lack of reaction from the table and the look Broun was giving them, they hadn’t said that out loud. Valence had to stop themself from smiling. They’d been afraid that after their fight, Broun wouldn’t walk to talk to them at all anymore, let alone talk like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just wait; it gets worse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What does that mean?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valence fidgeted in their seat, pretending to pay attention to the princess rambling at the head of the table. Clementine Kesh would probably have to be important to this, but that didn’t mean Valence had to trust her or even like her. Standing behind her was her Sovereign Immunity, who Valence hadn’t made up their mind about yet, although he had earned a point in Valence’s book when Clementine’s own crew had made a backhanded remark about her and he hadn’t been able to suppress his grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Valence, tell me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sighed internally, knowing Broun would be able to hear it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not just any divine. It was made by my god.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So it’s like, a super divine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laughed out loud, earning a glare from Gucci. Whatever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I guess you could say that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you gonna pilot it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Valence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Valence!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know. Based on the circumstances of its creation, it might not even need an elect.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But what if it does?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then yes, it will probably be me or Gur Sevraq.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn’t he already have a divine?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>...Yes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So then it’ll be you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you even know how to fight in a mech?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You never use your weapons! What are you gonna do, zig zag around the Pact of Necessary Venture? Play a different empire’s national anthem?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in Broun’s teasing caught Valence’s attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You remembered the name.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course I remembered the name, they’re the very important people who are going to hunt me down if they ever find out I was in this fucking room. Asshole.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. I thought you’d be more focused on leaving than... what the rest of us are doing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can think about more than one thing at a time. I’m paying attention to the meeting and talking to you, aren’t I?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For not the first time since getting to know Broun, Valence was glad that their mask couldn’t blush, glad that Broun couldn’t see the way they spun around inside their suit to relieve their nervous energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve really only been able to do one of those things.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well then. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Broun’s face didn’t actually change, but Valence could picture their familiar smirk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad I waited to talk to you until my spaceship was secured.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valence had been letting the others bicker in the background while they talked to Broun. But as bickering began to rise to shouting, Valence knew they had to break away and calm the room back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revolutions weren’t easy, but they assured themself that this was easier than the alternative.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gur, ever the wise one, had called for a break so they could all cool off. It was good to get up and stretch, to not have to pretend to be listening to the meeting or act like they weren’t sneaking glances at Broun every chance they got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They decided to check in with Jesset, to tell him how much they appreciated him taking Clementine down a notch, but someone grabbed at their elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned around, meeting eye to eye with Broun. “Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re doing this.” Broun’s eyebrows were furrowed, and they hadn’t let go of their arm. “Well, no, actually I can, which is the real problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see another choice,” they admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Broun hissed. They stepped closer to Valence, whispering. “We take the ship from Kesh and we go. We can bring Thisbe and Jesset or whoever you want. But this plan is so far-fetched— even if you can get everyone to agree to it, stealing all those pieces is going to be a fucking challenge, to say the least. There are places where things are better. We can just go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A vision of a different life hit them: Broun and Valence, flying through the stars. They could explore, see what else the galaxy had to offer, maybe even relax for once. They could take Broun to meet the Nobel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That might be the most convincing argument for not doing this that Valence could hear. But thinking about home brought them back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know there are, and if I don’t do anything about it, things are gonna get way worse in those places. Broun, I— you can do whatever is right for you, that’s fine. I’m not leaving Partizan until this is over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Valence, would you even want me to stay?” They blushed, as if they hadn’t fully meant to say it, but they stood their ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They froze. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you not loop me in because you assumed I wouldn’t want to be a part of it, or because you don’t want me to be here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The first one.” Valence hurried to collect their thoughts-- they knew they’d probably only have one chance to get this right. “The first one, absolutely. I didn’t want to pressure you into doing anything you weren’t comfortable with. And I knew leaving was important to you, and I didn’t want to put that in jeopardy. But if it was up to me? Of course I’d rather have you here. I trust you, and I… I like working with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Broun said, a look passing over their face that Valence didn’t recognize. “Sure.” They ran a hand through their hair, looking down. When they looked back up at Valence, the much more familiar face of Broun getting down to business met them. “Well, good. Because your plan has a huge hole in it, and lucky for you fuckers, I can fix that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No it doesn’t.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you manage to get all of the pieces of the Exemplar, which, again, is an absolutely ridiculous plan, you still don’t have a divine. You have the parts of a divine. Which one of your new friends is gonna be able to put those together?” They crossed their arms over their chest, smug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that is where you come in, Kal’mera Broun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair turned to see Gur Sevraq had approached them, joining in on their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valence could hear Broun groan inside their head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t have done this out loud.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Somehow I don’t think standing silently in the middle of the room would have made us less conspicuous.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Broun sighed, out loud this time. “Yes. Your divine is going to need to be built. And I am a very good mechanic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Exemplar is more than just a standard Troop, or even any of the bizarre war mechs of Columnar. It will not be like any machine you have ever seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, you have no idea what kind of machines I’ve seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valence snorted, drawing Gur’s attention. He focused all eight eyes on them, cocking their head slightly, asking a silent question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Broun is the most capable mechanic I have met on Partizan.” They lightly placed their hand on Broun’s back, trying to reassure Sevraq and also desperately hoping the gesture wouldn’t freak Broun out. “And before they said anything, none of us had even considered how monumental a task that would be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you would offer us your services?” Their eight eyes flicked back to Broun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can charge it to the Kesh card.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gur laughed, a note of approval in their voice. “I’m sure that can be arranged,” they said with a nod. “Valence, I think we can resume if you’re ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, for sure.” Valence smiled at him as he left to go gather the others. “I guess we should head back?” They shrugged at Broun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess we should.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heading back to the long conference table, Broun thought without looking over at Valence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t freak me out, by the way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit, you heard that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Broun giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t. You don’t need to be sorry. Honestly, I’m glad you did it first.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valence’s mind raced with the implications of that sentence, shoving them all down beneath the surface. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Said- or thought- or whatever- something to me that you didn’t mean to say. Takes the pressure off me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valence laughed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, yeah, no problem.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Broun paused— they could feel Broun take a moment internally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know saying this is probably only going to make you dislike me more, but I’m not doing this for God or for the greater good or anything like that. I’m doing this so you don’t die in a weird god mech.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valence laughed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll take it. And for the record, I don’t dislike you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Broun sighed, breaking into speaking out loud. “You’re no fun to argue with. You’re too nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, do you want me to be meaner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Broun’s face grew red, and they elbowed Valence in the side. “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re the one who brought this out loud. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They took their seat, with Broun returning to their spot across the table with an eyeroll, and steadied themselves for another round of this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic was probably made moot by pzn 20 but i havent listened to it yet soooooooo</p>
<p>the title of this fic is a lyric from "best life" by cheekface</p>
<p>&amp; you can follow me on twitter @angstcaffeine for all balence all the time</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>